A Love like No Other
by jeremygilbert12
Summary: This is a love story between Arthur and Merlin and how they try to stay together while Uther Pendragon still king. But Uther is sick and Arthur has to take his rightful place as king. Can Arthur keep his love for Merlin quiet till he becomes king or will his love get exposes.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur was in his chamber thinking of someone he thought about a lot. But he didn't know why he had these feelings. He wanted to get rid of them but no matter how many times he tried he kept on having more thoughts about Merlin. And how he wanted to do to his manservant and what he could do. Arthur knew that his father wouldn't accept this so that is one of the many reasons he kept quiet. But the other reason is he thought that Merlin like Morgana. When Arthur saw his manservant bring flowers to Morgana he was jealous and heartbroken. So Arthur was lying in his bed shirtless like he always slept. He was trying to go to sleep but couldn't he need to confess his love for Merlin. He needed to get it off his chest so he will do that. Merlin was in the chambers next to his.

"MERLIN," Arthur yelled. He heard his chamber doors open and Merlin poked his head in.

"Yes," Merlin asked.

"Come here I want to tell you something," Arthur said to his friend. Merlin came in all the way and closes and locks it. Merlin venture over to Arthur's bed and sat down.

"What is it," Merlin asked his friend.

"Well, there is this person I like and I need to know how to tell them," Arthur said trying not to look at Merlin. Since it was night it wasn't that hard. "So can you tell me how to tell that person?"

"Well, just tell them that you like them Arthur it isn't that hard to do," Merlin stated. Arthur looked at Merlin like he was nuts.

"Merlin it isn't that simple ok," Arthur said to his manservant. Merlin turns his head to the side and gave Arthur an odd look. "If my father ever finds out about this he wouldn't accept it,"

"Arthur, if you really like this person, then screw what your father thinks," Merlin told his friend. "So tell the person in your own time,"

Arthur smiled at his manservant and did what Merlin told him to do. Arthur leaned in and gave Merlin a soft kiss on the lips and pulled back. He saw Merlin's shocked face. Merlin got up and ran out of Arthur's chambers and into his chambers he had next to Arthur's. Merlin couldn't believe what just happen. He really couldn't believe that Arthur had kissed him. Merlin sat back down on the bed and tried to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile Arthur was still sitting up in his bed thinking of what he did. He scares Merlin away. He knew he shouldn't have done what he did. Now he thinks that Merlin would try to avoid him. Arthur went back to sleep.

The Next day

Merlin woke up the next morning. He remembers what happen last night. He quickly got up and walk back to his regular Chambers and saw that Gaius still sleeping. Merlin quickly made it to his room and got dress and started to pack for a journey to visit his mom. He had many reason to visit his mom. One to get away from Camelot. The second reason is to Avoid Arthur as much as possible which wasn't possible if he stay in the castle. And the last reason is that he missed his mom and wanted to go and see her. He finishes packing and exits his room and quickly wrote a note to Gaius explaining where he went. Then he left. He saw Arthur coming and Merlin quickly darted into an empty room and watch as Arthur passed him. Merlin ran out of the room and down to the stables. He toke his horse and he left Camelot.

* * *

Arthur knock on Gaius's door and the door open to reveal the Castle physician open the door holding a piece of paper.

'Ahh Arthur if you are looking for Merlin he isn't here, He went to see his mother who has fallen ill and he went to go tend to her," Gaius said to the prince. Arthur nodded and went back to his chambers. Arthur should've have seen this coming. He knew that Merlin would avoid him. But he didn't think Merlin would leave Camelot to avoid him. So Arthur will give Merlin time but Arthur doesn't know how long he could stand without Merlin with him. Then Arthur started to get dress for the day. Once he finished he went to train with the knights.

Later that day Arthur was in the dining hall with the visiting knights and kings that came to trade with each other.

"Arthur where is Merlin," Uther Pendragon asked.

"His mother has fallen ill and he went to go tend to her," Arthur said to his father. Uther nodded.

"Do you know when he will be returning," Uther asked again.

"No I do not it is his mother that has fallen ill I won't expect to return soon, I assume he will stay till his mother is feeling better and is strong enough to live by herself," Arthur answered. "He could stay with his mother as long as he feels I can manage on my own by myself,"

"Says the man with a wine stain on his shirt," Morgana said to Arthur. Arthur looked down and saw what she was talking about and there he saw was a big stain on his shirt.

"Excuse me," Arthur said standing up and went back to his chambers. Arthur enters his chamber and closes his door. "Damn you Merlin why did you have to go we could've talk about what happen but you had to leave,"

* * *

3 months and two weeks later

Arthur was trying to find a clean shirt. Merlin had been gone for 3 months and Arthur missed him. Arthur had to clean his stuff himself. He wouldn't let his father replace Merlin. He told his father just waits for a few more months and if Merlin doesn't show up he would find a new manservant.

"Merlin you need to go back to Camelot, and talk to Arthur about what happen between the two of you," Merlin's mother said to her son. "Arthur is probably worried sick about you,"

"I'll go tomorrow mom," Merlin said.

"No go now," Hunith told her son. "Go now if you put this off any longer you will never go back,"

"Fine mother I will go," Merlin said. After two hours Merlin was pack and ready to go. "Well I'm pack, I can stay if you want me to mother,"

"No, Merlin Arthur needs your help, I think he is a mess and probably has dirty clothes, and he is in love with you as well, I bet he is a mess,"

Merlin hugged his mother and he set off towards Camelot. Merlin made his way through the woods that was near Camelot. Before he could reach Camelot he was ambush. Merlin got off his horse and toke the sword he had on the horse. He spun around and saw Morgana with a sword.

'Merlin, why have you been Arthur has been worried sick about you," Morgana said. "I was about to leave to come and find you,"

"I was at my mother's she had fallen ill," Merlin lied. The truth was that his mother hadn't fallen ill.

"I know you are lying Merlin, now tell me why you had run away," Morgana said to her friend.

"If I tell you will you please not tell anyone I told you Morgana," Merlin said. Morgana nodded. Merlin smile and the two friends made their way back up to the castle. Once the horses were in the stables Morgana lead her friend up to her chambers.

"Ok, now tell me and I promise I won't tell anyone," Morgana said to her friend. Ever Since Morgana found out she had magic Merlin had been there for her. But they had been friends even before Morgana had magic.  
"Well, Arthur he kinda, well he kiss me and I didn't know what to do I just ran and went to my mother for the past three months," Merlin said. Morgana started to laugh and laugh she fell back on her bed laughing. "This isn't a laughing matter,"

"Oh, Merlin I knew that Arthur likes you I could see it every time he looks at you," Morgana said laughing. "And you like him too and there is no denying that,"

"Morgana the guards told that Merlin has arrived with you," Arthur said walking into Morgana's chambers.

"Arthur go back out and knock on the door and I will think about letting you in," Morgana said. "What if I was changing?"

Arthur nodded and left the room and closed the door. Then he knocks on the door and waited.

"Come in Arthur," Morgana said. Arthur walked in and shut the door behind him.

"So I heard that Merlin was back and he was here," Arthur asked again.

"Yes he is but as you can see we are talking at the moment, now you can go because once we are done here I will send him to your chambers," Morgana said to her brother.

"Right, well I'm glad you are back Merlin," Arthur said. Merlin nodded and Arthur left the two friends.

Merlin fell back onto Morgana's bed and sighs out loud. Morgana giggles and sat on the bed.

"This is mad, I cannot be with him Uther will have my head or worse," Merlin said into his hands. "I really like him but I cannot be with him,"

"I'm sorry Merlin, but you two can once Uther isn't king anymore," Morgana said to her friend. Merlin sat up.

"But Uther will have to die in order for Arthur to be King but that won't be for years," Merlin said to Morgana.

"But, Uther has a disease that cannot be cure," Morgana said. "That's why Arthur has been busy,"

"But we still can't be together the people of Camelot will want to see Arthur with a women not a man," Merlin said to Morgana.

"No the people of Camelot knows that he likes you, they want to see their king happy," Morgana said to Merlin.

"But he needs an heir to the throne, so that Camelot can keep going,"

"Then I will help with that," Gwen said entering the chambers. "I'm sorry for listening but I couldn't help it,"

Morgana smile and told Merlin that he had nothing to worry about that. For another three hours the friends just talk about what they all had missed. Then Merlin excuses himself and went to see Arthur. Merlin made his way towards Arthur Chambers. He got there and enters the Prince's chamber.

"Arthur is you here," Merlin called out. As soon as the chamber's door was close Merlin find himself engulf in a hug. He felt Arthur hugged him like there was no tomorrow. "Arthur can't breathe,"

"Sorry Merlin, I'm sorry for everything that I did I know I'm the reason you left and I'm sorry for that, it's just that I couldn't hide the feelings I had for you,." Arthur said to his manservant. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course Arthur," Merlin said. Arthur smiled and gave Merlin another hugged. They pulled apart and Arthur looked at Merlin. He lean in and Merlin suck in his breathe as he saw Arthur lean in. Merlin couldn't stand it anymore so he grabs Arthur and pulled Arthur into the kiss. Arthur was surprise by this and kisses back. Arthur pulled away and locks his chamber doors and turned around back to Merlin. Merlin smile at Arthur. Arthur ran up to Merlin and crashes their lips together. Arthur pushes Merlin back up against the wall and contuie to kiss Merlin. Merlin groaned and kissed Arthur back. The prince picks his manservant up and placed him on the bed and laid next to him.

"I'm so glad you are back Merlin," Arthur said.

"Me too," Merlin said to the prince.

* * *

Please bare with me this is my first gay story that i ever wrote so please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin woke up the next morning in a warm bed. He felt the sunlight in his face he open his eyes and saw that he was in Arthur's chambers. Merlin sat straight up and tries to get out of bed but he couldn't.

"Arthur let me up what if someone comes in," Merlin said to the prince.

"No one will come in my door is lock and I only have the key," Arthur said pulling Merlin back in to the bed and kiss him. Arthur started to kiss Merlin's neck and move his hand up Merlin's side.

"A-A-Arthur," Merlin stutter. The prince looks at Merlin and smirks and started to pull Merlin's shirt off when there was a knock on the door.

"Merlin hide," Arthur said. Merlin did as told and hid behind Arthur's changing board. Arthur got up and answers the door. "Morgana and Gwen what a pleasant surprise, what the hell are you doing here,"

"Oh come Arthur we know Merlin is here," Morgana said smirking at her brother. "Come out Merlin,"

Arthur grabs both girls and pulled them into his room. And shut his door.

"You need to learn to be quiet ladies," Arthur said to them.

"Oh come off it I know that you love Merlin and he loves you, and once Uther becomes king you two can married but he of course cannot be queen that would be funny to see," Morgana said.

"No, I planned on making Gwen Queen if that is alright withy you Morgana," Arthur said to his sister.

"No, that is alright Arthur, also me and Gwen came up with that if you and Merlin ever wanted kids we can help Gwen can have your kids Arthur and I'll have Merlin's that is fine right Arthur," Morgana said. Arthur smile and nodded. "Merlin comes out honey we know you are there,"

Merlin walked out from behind the clothing sheet blushing beat red. Arthur smiled and pulled Merlin towards them. Both of the girls smile at the two couple that was in love.

* * *

Uther was in the throne room waiting for his son to come. He was late and Uther needed to tell Arthur that he was to be married. Uther wanted his son to have a wife before his time was up. Uther only has three months till his death will come. He needed this for his son. Arthur came walking in with his manservant and Morgana and her maidservant.

"Arthur what toke you so long," Uther asked his son.

"Merlin, here toke too long to get my armor on right," Arthur lied to his father. Uther nodded and waited for their guest to come. "Arthur before our guest arrive I must tell you something,"

"What is it father," Arthur asked his father.

"Before my timely death I arrange for you to get married to Princess Mithian is to your Queen when I die," Uther said to his son.

"Father I will not married someone I do not love," Arthur said. He didn't want to marry another person except for Merlin. He loves Merlin and only Merlin.

"You will do what a say, I am you King and you will do as I say," Uther said to his son. "Now she is about to come stand beside me and Morgana sit here,"

The two people did as what they were told and waited for the princess Mithian to come. When she did she wasn't a happy person. She didn't like Arthur. She could tell by the way Arthur looked is that he was already in love with someone else. She followed his gaze and saw that he was staring a boy. Mithian knew that Arthur was in love with a servant. She smiles. Once she was in her chambers she heard someone knocking on her door. She went and opens up her door.

"Arthur, why don't you come in and I need something to ask you," Mithian said to the Crown Prince. Arthur walked in and Mithian closed her door. "I know you are in love with your manservant,"

"Please don't tell my father," Arthur said with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me, I don't want to marry you either and I'm in love with a servant too," Mithian said to Arthur. Arthur smile and bowed to Mithian. "At the wedding Ceremony I will announce that I won't marry a selfish arrogant prat,"

"Hey," Arthur said laughing.

"I know it's not true you rule as a prince with your heart, I have to say something for you and your love to be together," Mithian said.

"Yeah, I already have a planned to make sure the Pendragon name to go on," Arthur said. "My friend Gwen and Morgana said that they will help,"

* * *

That night Merlin and Arthur were out hunting that's what everyone in Camelot knows that they were going hunting. But Arthur led Merlin all the way to an abandon house that no one had been in for the last 200 hundred years. Arthur got off his horse and went through the house. It was empty and it looks like no one was there so Arthur came back out and grabs the food that was the bag on his horse and motion for Merlin to follow him. Merlin got off his horse and went into the house. Arthur began cooking the food and he was very bad at it. Arthur burns the chicken and Merlin had to take over to save it.

"I'm very bad at cooking Merlin, I can't even make us dinner," Arthur said pouting. Merlin laughed and patted Arthur on the back. "It's not funny Merlin,"

Merlin nodded and hugged Arthur who hugged him back.

"It's alright Arthur someone of us are born to cook and some aren't its perfectly normal,"

"Yeah yeah when is the food going to be done, because I'm hungry," Arthur asked sitting down on the chair next to the table. Merlin made sure nothing was burning and went over to Arthur and straddle Arthur. The soon to be King groan when Merlin place his cold hands underneath his shirt. "Merlin what if someone sees, can you use your magic and cover up the windows,"

Merlin got up and toke the food off and place it on plates.

"How did you find out that I had magic," Merlin said looking at his food. Arthur saw his discomfort and got up and sat at the chair next to his lover. Merlin just flashed his eyes gold and the windows turned black so no one can look in or out and locked the door so that no one can't enter or break down the door and any of the walls.

"I known for a while," Arthur said to Merlin. "I saw you doing it protecting Morgana and my father, and I know that magic isn't evil,"

Merlin still wasn't looking at Arthur. This was scaring Arthur he knew that Merlin is upset and thinks that Arthur wouldn't like him anymore. But Arthur knew that Merlin did enchant him. Arthur knew he like boys when he was 15 years of age.

"I just don't want anyone else to know, Morgana knows too and if you notice then Uther would notice and then kill me on the spot," Merlin said crying. Arthur had a pain looked on his face and pulled Merlin into him and Merlin wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Come on and let's eat, I told my father that we will be gone for three weeks," Arthur said to Merlin. "He didn't ask why because I'm going to Morgause and find out about my mother, and are you sure no one can see us,"

"Arthur I'm sure I also made this hut is invisible to anyone except for us, and tomorrow we can go to Morgause," Merlin said. "And no one can hear us talking either,"

Arthur smirks and began eating his food. Merlin smile and ate his food. When he was done Merlin went over to the bed and saw it was dirty and that it was broke. He flashed his eyes gold and made it into a four poster bed. He smile and toke his shirt off and went to bed and just laid there. 20 minutes later Arthur came in and saw Merlin lying down on the bed with the blankets around his waist. Arthur smirks and toke his shirt off and jump onto the bed and Merlin groan in pain and shot Arthur a glare.

"You know, I'm not that tired maybe we can do something," Arthur said trailing his finger across Merlin's pant line. Merlin shallow and froze. He knew that one day he and Arthur would do this but he didn't know that it would be soon. Arthur straddles Merlin and began kissing Merlin chest and then bites his neck. The two lovers were under the covers and Arthur was thrusting hard into Merlin who was groaning and panting. Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur. Merlin began to tense up. He moan loud and Arthur ram into him hard and release himself inside Merlin. Merlin came two seconds later and Arthur went limp and lay on top of Merlin breathing hard. Arthur lifts his head and gave Merlin a long passionate kiss. Merlin kissed back.

"I love you Merlin," Arthur said pulling back and laid himself next to Merlin and put his arm around Merlin's waist and Merlin added another heavy blanket over them since it was cold and they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur woke up the next morning feeling warm and he notices that the bed was empty. He stood up and notices that he had his underwear on. He didn't know how he got them on. Then he remembers last night. He smiles to himself. He remembers every little thing that happens last night. He and Merlin had made love for the first time. He remembers that he and Merlin had fallen asleep naked. So he thought that Merlin must have put it on him. Arthur blushed at that thought. He remembers today he and Merlin will be going to Morgause and learning about his mother. So the crown Prince got up from bed and made his way out of the room. He saw Merlin in his underwear cooking breakfast. The young Warlock wasn't paying attention when Arthur came up and hugged him from behind.

"Arthur, we can't do anything now," Merlin scolded his lover. "We need to take a bath and go to Morgause,"

"A bath is a good idea Merlin can you make a tub with water appear," Arthur said. Merlin nodded and flash his eyes gold and a tub of water appear and the water was hot enough to take a bath. Arthur toke his underwear off and hopped into the tub and began washing his self. Merlin turned around and finishes cooking their breakfast. "Merlin, can you please wash my back,"

"Sure," Merlin said and toke the wash cloth and began washing Arthur's back. After he was done he walked back to the stove but was stop by Arthur and fell back into the tub. "Arthur not now,"

Arthur smirks and began kissing Merlin neck and chest. Merlin groans and wraps his arms around the blonde and bite onto Arthur's neck who grunted and tried to move Merlin's underwear off.

"I love you so much Merlin," Arthur whispered to his lover.

"I love you too Arthur, I want to do this but we need to get going if we want to make it to where Morgause is," Merlin stutter. Arthur wasn't mad at Merlin. He knew this was all new to him. So Arthur smile and kiss Merlin one last time and got out of the tub and let Merlin take a quick bath. When he was trying to wash his back Arthur did it for him. Merlin washed off the soap and got out of the tub and dried off and dress. Merlin help Arthur into his armor and they both left the hut and saddle up on the horses and set off. About half way from the hut they both stop and two roads.

'Which way do we go," Arthur asked Merlin.

"I don't know, Morgause told you that you will know where to go," Merlin told Arthur.

"Yeah but I don't know," Arthur said. Then his horse turned to the left and walked on the road. "I guess my horse does,"

Merlin just shakes his head and follows the prince. They made their way to a boat. The two lovers got off their horses and hopped on the boat and pushed it towards the island. Once they reach there they walked through the castle. It looked like it was demolish and everything. The two men were at a place where Merlin seen a dozen times because it was where people had their head cut off.

"Arthur Pendragon, nice of you to come now put your head on the block," Morgause said pointing to the block and grab the axe.

"Arthur don't do it," Merlin started to protest but Arthur looked at Merlin and nodded. Arthur went over to the block and put his head on the block. Morgause was about to swing the axe but stop.

"You proven that you are a man of your word and I expect something in return," Morgause said. "Once you become king you will bring magic back to Camelot,"

"Don't worry about that, I made that decision long ago," Arthur said to the blonde lady. Morgause nodded and motion them to follow her. The young women made her way to another room and look at the young prince.

"Tell me young prince what is it do you want the most," Morgause said to Arthur.

"You said you know my mother really well and I want to know her," Arthur said to Morgause.

"Very well close your eyes," Morgause said. Arthur did as told and closes his eyes. Morgause did a quick spell and the young prince felt a breeze and heard someone called his name.

"Mom," Arthur said. Ygraine smile and ran up to her son and hugged him. "I'm so sorry for what I did,"

"Arthur you did nothing wrong it is your father who should feel sorry," Ygraine said to her son. She saw Merlin out of the corner of her eye and smile.

"My father what do you mean," Arthur asked with a confuse look.

"I could not bear children but your father was so desperate for an heir so the Pendragon line to contuie," The young mother said.

"What do you mean," Arthur asked more confuse.

"He asked Nimueh so that I could get pregnant, you were born of magic," Ygraine said to her son. "You father deceived you and me, but your father knew that when a life is created a life must die,"

"No he wouldn't do that," Arthur said.

"He sacrificed my life so the Pendragon dynasty could continue. It makes you no less my son or me any less proud of you. Now I see you, I would have given my life willingly. Do not let this knowledge change you," Ygraine said hugging her son one last time. "And Merlin there I see he makes you happy and I love you my son no matter what, I'm dead Arthur I see everything,"

Arthur smiles at his mother and watch as she disappears. Arthur looked over at Merlin and notices that Morgause smiling sadly at Arthur.

"What my mother said is it true," Arthur asked Morgause. "And don't lie to me because your kind has lie a lot,"

"Hey I don't," Merlin yelled at Arthur.

"You got a point, but tell me," Arthur asked Morgause.

"Yes, it is true your father has used magic to have an heir," Morgause said. Arthur face got so red he storm off towards the boat with Merlin trailing behind. The two friends were on the boat and there was complete silence.

"Arthur," Merlin said.

"Merlin, not now I'm want silence because I might say something and I might regret it," Arthur said. Merlin slump down and duck behind Arthur. The young prince notices this and felt a sharp pain in his stomach he didn't want to be like this around Merlin. "I'll explain everything after I confronted my father about this,"

Merlin nodded and once the boat reaches the other side of the river. Both friends got on their horses and their horses ran all the way to Camelot. Arthur got off his horse and storm off to the dining hall. Merlin ran after him but was stop by Leon.

"We need to get in there, they are going to kill each other," Merlin shouted. Leon barge in seeing Arthur sword at Uther's chest and was shock at what he was seeing.

"Arthur don't do this," Merlin shouted.

"Listen to the boy Son," Uther said to Arthur.

"Why should I Merlin you heard what my mother said it's his fault, he killed people with Magic all because he was guilty that my mother died," Arthur said.

"Yes, Arthur Uther s shouldn't have done what he had done and he has the guilt to live with, but don't kill him you heard what your mother said, don't like it change you, when you are king you can make things right," Merlin said. Arthur looked at Merlin. He could see the fear in Merlin's eyes. "Uther if you want your son to stop you better tell him the truth because not only he got it from his dead mother he saw it, Morgause showed him that you were talking to Nimueh asking for an heir,"

"Don't tell me what to do servant, I'm the King and you will show me with some respect," Uther spat at Merlin.

"Sorry sir, but I have no respect for a man who would use his wife life to create another one," Merlin said. Uther eyes harden and went after Merlin. But he was stop by a sword against his chest. Uther saw his son in front of the servant.

"Back away from him now," Arthur said. "I want you to back away slowly, Tomorrow is my coronation to be King, and as my first law is to left the ban on Magic, No one will be killed or hunted down just because they have Magic,"

"You cannot do that," Uther said. "Not after what I did to protect this kingdom,"

"You lost that right when you killed my mother, Uther Pendragon," Arthur spat at his father. And with that Arthur pulled Merlin out of the throne dining room and went to his chambers.

Arthur barge in to his room with Merlin behind him.

"Can you get me some food please Merlin," Arthur said. Merlin nodded and ran down to the kitchens and places enough food on the plate for two. Merlin put another plate under the one the food and went backup to Arthur's chambers. Merlin enters with Arthur shirtless and laying on his back on the bed. "Lock the doors Merlin because I don't want my father coming in, I can't even look at him right now,"

"Doesn't he have a key?"

"No, I'm prince he gave me all the keys once I became prince," Arthur said to the young warlock. "So you can stay here on the couch, or here,"

Merlin smile a little and handed Arthur the plate. Arthur saw Merlin sitting down with no food and notice there was another plate under his. The young prince places some food on the second plate and hand it to Merlin.

"Thanks," Merlin said as he grabs the plate and began eating with Arthur. It was dark out when Arthur and Merlin stopped talking about what Arthur can do when he became King. Merlin went over to the couch when he was stopped by Arthur. "What is it?"

"Please lay in my bed tonight, I don't want to be alone," Arthur said to his friend.

"Arthur, you won't be alone tonight I'm going to be on the couch," Merlin smirk at Arthur. Merlin knew what Arthur meant but he wants to tease Arthur I bit.

"You know what I mean, instead of sleeping on the couch sleep in my bed with me,"

"Umm, what should I do, sleep on a bed or the couch, I'll pick the bed," Merlin said.

'Come on Merlin, I want to- wait what," Arthur said.

"I pick the bed now are we going to go to sleep or not," Merlin said as he hop on the bed. Arthur smile and dove on the bed and began kissing Merlin. The two lovers laid on the bed and fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own anything but if i did Merlin will never end.

* * *

Arthur Pendragon was in his room waiting for Merlin to come back from changing into different clothes. Merlin had to go and to his own chambers since he hadn't been there since last night and didn't want Gaius to come and look for the young warlock. Merlin enters his old chambers to pack his clothes. Soon enough Arthur will get a Merlin new chamber which is two doors away from Arthur's door. He finishes packing his clothes and change into new clothes. He looked in the mirror and saw marks all over his chest. He curses. And he flashed his eyes gold and heal them. Merlin put his shirt on and ties his handkerchief around his neck and walked out of the room.

"Where were you last night," Gaius asked the young warlock.

"Arthur was a wreck last night after he found out what his father did to his mother and that he was born of magic and he didn't want to be alone so I stay there last night, he had a couch in there so I slept there," Merlin said. "He also getting crown today as King, Arthur had enough of his father lies and get this Arthur is going to banish the Magic law and people with magic can use it freely, and he found out that I had magic too, he just told me when we were resting,"

"Merlin, how did he found out?"

"He saw me protecting Morgana against the soldiers that attack Camelot and when everyone was sleeping," Merlin said. "Morgana found out she was the vessel of the sleeping spell and I told her the only way to cancel the spell is for her to die and she wanted to do that, after she toke the hemlock poison I heal her after Uther and some of the people started to wake,"

"Wow,"

"Yeah, well I gotta go and help Arthur get ready," Merlin said walking out of the room and ran towards Arthur's chambers. He had to talk to the soon-to-be-King. Once he got in there he saw Arthur taking a bath. Merlin closed the door and locks it. "You need to be careful when we sleep together Arthur, I have bruises from your teeth across my chest luckily I heal them, but please be careful next time,"

Arthur laughed at what Merlin told him. Arthur finishes taking a bath and got out. Merlin looked away and blushed.

"Oh come on Merlin, we slept together so we saw everything," Arthur said walking out to Merlin.

"Arthur you have 87 minutes to get you ready and to the throne room," Merlin said handing Arthur his trousers.

Arthur put on his trousers he looked over at Merlin and smirk at his lover. Merlin blushed and looked away. Once Arthur was dress the two friends walked to the throne room. Merlin saw people waiting there for their new king to be crown. Merlin patted Arthur on the back and went to stand next to Gwen. Arthur toke a deep breath and walked up to the seat in the front. He kneel and looked up.

"Do you Arthur Pendragon will do your all most best to rule Camelot and its people with fair justice," Geoffrey of Monmouth said.

"I do," Arthur said.

"Will you be fair and kind King and help Camelot when needed?"

"I will," Arthur said.

"Then by the power invested to me I crown you Arthur Pendragon King of Camelot," Geoffrey said.

"LONG LIVE THE KING," Everyone yelled. Arthur smile at everyone and wink at Merlin. Arthur made his way outside and made s speech about Magic is no longer banned and can be use freely. But if anyone would attack Camelot with magic would be arrest and strip of their magic forever.

"And I forbid Uther Pendragon, to start a witch hunt, if he does this he will be banish from Camelot forever," Arthur said. "Now let's see some fireworks shall we,"

Merlin gave a heart fill laugh and he and Morgana started to use their magic to show the people that nothing would happen. Soon teens and some little kids began using their magic. Arthur smile as he watch people use their magic and felt safe under the protection of him. Arthur turned around and waved everyone in.

"Now, Merlin can you tell me why the Druids keep bowing to you, and not me," Arthur said to his lover.

"They call me Emrys, and Kilgharrah said that I will become the King of Magic, and will make peace between Good and Evil Magic," Merlin said. Arthur looked at Merlin like he was crazy. "I'm not making this up, Arthur I will go to the Island of the Blessed and there Kilgharrah will tell me how to take my place as King,"

Arthur nodded and bowed to Merlin. Who looked shock at this.

"What Merlin, you are royalty after all," Arthur smirk at him. Merlin blushed and walked out of the throne room. Arthur laughed and stay there for the celebration. He knew Merlin probably went to his chambers so Arthur will take some food up to him.

"Arthur, go and have fun tonight," Gwen said to her friend. "I see how much you want to leave this place and get a good night's sleep,"

"No, I'll stay for a bit Gwen," Arthur said smiling at her.

"Arthur, you know as well as I do that you want to go and be with Merlin," Morgana whispered in her brother's ear. "Now, go Arthur he is waiting,"

Arthur gave up the fight and told everyone that he is going to turn in early but that they could still party. The new King made his way to his chambers. He got there and walked in. Arthur shut his door and locked it. He set the food down and saw Merlin looking out the window. Arthur look at the servant's door and ran over to it and lock it.

"Merlin, come and eat you haven't had any to eat,"

Merlin turned around and smile at Arthur. The young Warlock nodded and walked over and began eating with Arthur. Merlin sip some wine.

"So, why did you turned in early for," Merlin asked.

"To be with you, Merlin that is why I turn in early," Arthur said smiling at his lover. Merlin blushed and got up from the table and went back over to the window. "You alright Merlin,"

"Yeah, it just so much as happen the last two days and it's all hard to take in, Your King, and Magic is no longer banned and I can use it freely, but I'm concern that Uther will found out or Mithian will slip up or one of us and your Father will accuse me of enchanting you to love me,"

"Merlin that won't happen, besides I knew I was gay since I was 15, that was way before I met you, and you did enchanted me with your eyes and voice and everything else about you,"

"That's very sweet Arthur,"

"I am sweet aren't I,"

Merlin laughed and watch Arthur toke his shirt off and came over to the young Warlock. Arthur kiss Merlin softly on the lips and Merlin kiss back. The young King pick up Merlin and walked over to their bed and place Merlin on it and crawl up on top of Merlin and kissed him again. Arthur tore off Merlin's shirt while Merlin fumble with Arthur's pants. The two lovers was under to covers naked and Arthur was kissing Merlin's chest and neck. Merlin groan and rub his hands up Arthur's chest and wraps his arms around his neck and brought up Arthur for another kiss.

"Ready my love," Arthur asked Merlin. The young Warlock nodded and saw Arthur getting ready. Very slowly and easy Arthur pushed inside of Merlin. Merlin gasp and moved. Arthur stopped and looked at Merlin. "Does it hurt,"

"A little but the pain will be gone soon," Merlin said. Arthur nodded and push the rest of the way in. Arthur stopped and let Merlin get ready. Merlin nod his head and Arthur started to move slowly. Merlin started to moan softly.

Two hours later.

Arthur was moving really fast and Merlin was moaning into Arthur's mouth as they kissed.

"Oh god Arthur faster," Merlin panted. Arthur move faster while Merlin came all over the both of them while Arthur came inside Merlin.

Arthur slowly moved out of Merlin and move to Merlin side and wrap his arm around the young warlock. They both fell asleep with the covers covering half of them so their chest was exposing to the cool air.

At The island of the blessed.

Nimueh was looking into her crystal and smile at what she saw.

"They will never know what hit them," Nimueh said laughing evilly.

* * *

Oh my what has Nimueh done this time. What do you think she has done, and if you want her to do something tell me in the review. or not.

Review


	5. Chapter 5

I dont own nothing

ok i decied to make Niumeh make Merlin get pregant and if you guys dont like that then leave my story and dont look back

* * *

Uther Pendragon wasn't very happy. He is not King anymore and his son just brought back Magic. Uther wanted to go and kill the people that had magic but couldn't because he would be banned from Camelot. But he really wanted to go and kill the people that had magic. But he needed to know how exactly to do that. So he went to Arthur's chambers to see if he could reason with his son. When Uther try to open the door he found it lock.  
"Guards unlock these doors now," Uther demanded.

"Sorry, we were under orders to not let anyone in and only King Arthur has the keys so we cannot unlock the doors," One of the Guards said to Uther.

"ARTHUR OPEN THIS DOOR UP NOW," Uther yelled. When the old man didn't hear anything he went over to the servant's door and found that lock too. Uther growled and storm back to his room The former king notice that Arthur and his manservant has been spending time together and Uther always told Arthur that a king doesn't befriend servants. But now since Merlin isn't a servant anymore Arthur and Merlin became closer.

Merlin woke up and notices he was all alone in the bed. He got up and saw Arthur eating breakfast.

"Gwen came over and brought the food," Arthur said to Merlin who nodded and got of bed. The young warlock notice he had no underwear on so he quickly found a pair on the floor and pick them up and slide them on. The young Warlock walked over to the table and began eating breakfast. "My father came over but I didn't let him in because he will kill you if he finds out that we are lovers,"

"Actually Arthur you are King now you don't have to take orders from him anymore," Merlin said smacking Arthur upside the head.

"Today Princess Mithian will be going home and be with the one she loves," Arthur said to Merlin. The young Warlock nodded and Arthur leaned over to Merlin and was about to kiss him but was stop when there was a knock on the door. Arthur growled and watches as Merlin went behind the screen and put on a shirt. Arthur opens the door and Morgana walked in. "Morgana what are you doing here,"

"Did you and Merlin had any fun last night,"

"Morgana, look at the bed and the clothes are thrown everyone and look at the both of us of course we had fun," Arthur said to his sister.

"You shouldn't have done that, you should've have waited but of course you wouldn't know what would happen, because it's impossible for it to happen, but it did," Morgana said.

"Morgana what are you going on about," Merlin asked.

"I had a dream and I saw Nimueh and she was doing a spell then I saw the two of you doing it and by the way Merlin you are hot did you know that and if you weren't in love with my brother I would snatch you up," Morgana said getting off point. "Then I saw Merlin having a baby,"

"So, Nimueh did this because she still thinks Arthur hates magic and believe that he will kill me when he found out," Merlin asked and Morgana said.

Arthur was staring into space and he smiles a bit. He couldn't believe that he was a daddy. He pulled his friends into a big hug and kisses both of them on the head and went to the throne room. He was going to see Mithian off and tell her the good news at well. He believes she could be a good friend. Once he got there he was an angry Uther Pendragon and a happy Mithian.

"Princess Mithian what a pleasant surprise, I didn't think you will come to the feast," Arthur said.

"She said that you two weren't going to married," Uther said to his son. "You have to do as I tell you and you have to marry her,"

"I'm King now Uther Pendragon, you don't tell me what to do anymore, you lost that right a long time ago, Mithian didn't want to marry me because she is in love with another and I won't come between love," Arthur said.

"Who are you love with Mithian," Her dad asked her.

"A servant daddy and he make me happy," Mithian said. "His name is John,"

"The servant that came with us, go and fetch him," The Mithian dad said. A guard nodded and went to get the servant.

"Daddy what are you going to do," Mithian asked.

Once John was in front of the dad of the women he loves and he looked Mithian.

"John my daughter just confess she loves you and that you make her happy, will you always makes her happy,"

"Yes sir," John said.

"Then I don't see why you have to be a servant when we return back to my kingdom you will become a Knight," Mithian dad said. Mithian smile and hugged her dad and ran to John and the two couple kissed and smiles at each other.

Merlin came walking in with Morgana and Gwen and saw Mithian kissed a servant from her kingdom. And the all assume this was the boy Mithian talked about being in love with. Morgana smile and went to hug the new couple. Merlin stood next to Arthur close enough to feel each other touching but not close enough for Uther to know. Arthur wanted to tell everyone that he is in love with Merlin. Morgana said that everyone knew about them loving each other. He found that out yesterday when in was in the Tavern. The whole bar asked when Arthur was going to confess his love for Merlin. The first thing he did was spit out the wine he was drinking and asked how they knew. They told them that they didn't care what he did as long as he was happy then they were happy. But Arthur said the reason he didn't confess his love for Merlin in public because it was of his father.

Morgana wanted Arthur to tell Uther right now because she knew that it would destroy Uther and Morgana want Uther to feel the pain he felt when he kill her and Merlin's people their kin, their family.

"Arthur why don't you tell Uther something, I know you want to tell him I can see it, People around here knows and they don't care besides it going to come out no matter what," Morgana said.

"What is she talking about son," Uther asked.

"I'm in love with a servant," Arthur said. Morgana smile when she saw the face on Uther face fell and became angry then fell again. Uther just left the throne room and went back to his chambers. He couldn't believe that his son told him that he was in love with a servant. All he had to find out was which servant so he could throw them in the dungeon and have them kills them for making their king fall in love with a servant. But he knew that Uther wouldn't let that happen so he was in a tight position. But Uther will find out what and who and how Arthur came to fall in love with a servant.

Nimueh couldn't believe what she was seeing. Arthur not killing the young warlock. She made a test to see if Arthur really had changed his mind on magic. She then decided to make herself known at Camelot. But not destroy it because she wanted to keep her powers. She will just help them protect the castle and the village and everything else that she thought could be protective. So she set out to Camelot.

Merlin was in his chambers. Since he found out he was carry Arthur's baby. Arthur made Merlin moved into his chambers. Merlin wasn't keen on the idea but dismisses it and moved his clothes from his old new chambers into his brand new chambers.

"Merlin, I want to give you this," Arthur said as he put a ring on Merlin's finger.

"What is this?"

"It's says that you are my husband, I know that you probably wanted a wedding but I thought about my father and wanted to protect you and our little bundle,"

"It's fine Arthur, I one isn't really into the whole wedding thing," Merlin said lying on his bed. Arthur toke his shirt off and climb after Merlin. Merlin curls up against Arthur's chest and fell asleep as he toke in Arthur scent.

"But I say one thing I will make you King, I planned on that, when do you want to be my King," Arthur asked.

"Whenever after the baby is born or before I get big enough to show,"

"Then in a month it is," Arthur said and fell asleep.

* * *

Review

Review


	6. Chapter 6

ok everyone i grounded from my computer and i wont get it back as long as i live with my dad and stepmom so this story is on hold for a while im sorry guys but dont worry once i leave my house i will get back to these stories and fisnish them for you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Gwen was walking down the castle hallways when she bumps into Lancelot. The young Knight smile at her and Gwen blushed and giggled. Lancelot bent down and places a kiss on the women he loves. Gwen put her arms around his neck and curls his fingers into his hair. They were interrupted by someone coughing behind them. Gwen pulled away and looks and saw Morgana staring at them smiling.

"Aww you two kissed that is so sweet, well don't mind me I will just get going somewhere else," Morgana said walking away from the two couples. "But don't do anything I wouldn't,"

Morgana heard them laughing and watch as they made their way the Lancelot's room which was one floor up above the kitchen's. Morgana made her way to her room when she saw Leon walking towards her.

"Leon what are you doing here," Morgana asked the man.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go and have a picnic with me," Leon asked Morgana. She nodded and let Leon lead her towards the stables. When they were a distance from the castle Leon stop and help Morgana off the horse and place the blanket down on the grass and set out the food. Morgana laid down on her side and her and Leon had a wonderful time. It was fill with laughter and pushing each other. Morgana wasn't really paying attention to the nice picnic she was to worry for Merlin and Arthur when she left the two lovers alone. She could feel the love they both share coming from them. She knew that they would be great parents but Nimueh did this and Morgana was worried about what the witch would do to them.

Meanwhile Merlin and Arthur were still gazing at each other smiling. Even though that the people of Camelot know of Arthur and Merlin. That doesn't stop the King from thinking of what the people will say If Merlin was pregnant. But Morgana and Gwen told that they wouldn't care. They would say that over and over and over again. And they are tired of being told that. Arthur wanted proof so as soon he found out what Nimueh did he was set out as a servant and with a little help of Merlin he wasn't recognize and he went out and ask what the people of Camelot would think about this. And as he expect everyone was ok with the idea of what Arthur asked them.

"Arthur, let's stop staring at each other like lost long puppies, and do something more entertaining," Merlin said. Arthur needed to train with the knights and Merlin wanted spends times with his friends Gwen and Morgana.

"Oh, I can think of some fun we can do Merlin," Arthur said giving his lover a smile.

"Not that kind of fun Arthur," Merlin said to his king. "What I mean is you need to train with the knights,"

Arthur groans and got dress for the day and left. Merlin then went off and did his duties around the castle after he was done. As he made his way up to Morgana's chambers. Uther or course followed him to find out why all of this is happening.

Merlin enters the chamber's to find Morgana and Gwen sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Merlin, sit down and eat with us," Morgana said to her friend. Merlin nodded and sat down and began eating. The three friends sat down and talk about what was going on in Camelot and that people with magic hasn't got revenge on them.

6 years later

Merlin was in the throne room with his husband and family. They were waiting for Queen Mithian to come over for the celebration. Today Merlin and Arthur's daughter 6thbirthday and they went all out. Morgana was with her right now getting the birthday girl ready for the party.

"Aunt Morgana why did my dads do this, they know I hate that I get a lot of attention," Ygraine Pendragon said to Morgana.

"Because they love you sweetie and so do me and Gwen we would do anything for you,"

In the throne room.

Arthur and Merlin was walking around talking to their friends and having a wonderful time with everyone. They saw their daughter talking to Mithian little boy.

"You know none of this would have happen If I hide my feelings for you," Arthur said.

"Yeah and I'm glad," Merlin said smiling at the mad he loves. Arthur laughed and kiss Merlin. And all was well


End file.
